Talk:Tam Song/@comment-38918549-20190325232827
A really tearabell fanfiction by me: Now Tam had done many stupid things in his life, but this had to be the worst. He was now carefully replacing the vent in the air shaft of one of the Neverseen's hideouts. Any noise would give him away to the people in the meeting that was happening in the next room over. But thanks to three years of living in the neutral territories he knew how to stay quite. He wished he had Dex's skill with a tiny screwdriver as he fumbled to get the vent back into place. He new if he was heard that would spell the end for both him and his sister. He crawled as quietly as he could through the ventilation shaft, and was now above the room with the meeting happening inside, but that was not his target. Yet. His real destination was the lab on the other side of the base. The tecnopath's lab to be precise. That's where they held the trigger to the explosives in Linh's blood stream. Now he was not soposed to know that, and he hoped the Neverseen did not know that he knew that, if they did he was so screwed. when he reached the target room he again began the endless task of removing the vent. Once he had all of the ridiculously small screws out, he clamberd into the dark room. he landed without a sound, and more than a little help form levitation. Tam silently made his way over to a steel work-bench and shuffled through the papers and blue prints on the cold, metal table. Dex would love it here he thought. But this table did not hold that which he was looking fore, so he mooved on. Finally after five minutes of searching he found what he was looking fore; a small gold sphere with black bands wrapping around it. he held up the small black ball and wondered how something no bigger than his pinky nail could spell life and death for his twin. It disturbed him that a tecnopath could make something like this and not have their mind shatter at the mere concept of what Tam held in his hand. Tam heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and shrouded himself in shadows thicker then he could previously manege. The shadowflux training that the Neverseen had been giving him was good for something after all. As the footsteps neared the doorway Tam ducked into a corner. The door opend to reveal Vespera in all her insane glory. She looked around the room and Tam only prayed that she did not notice the missing black and gold sphere. Vespera walked over to the steal workbench and picked up a set of blueprints, before leaving the room once again. Tam let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He got back up and was about to leave the room when something cought his eye; a syringe with a glowing blue liqued inside sat on top of a shelf in the corner of the room. Tam walked over to it, picked it up and put the needle cap over the top so he would not get poked by the tip. Once he had the syringe safely tucked away in the pocket that would have held his pathfinder had it not misteareissly disappeared after Gisela knocked him out, he jumped back into the ventilation shafts. And crawled until he got to a vent that led outside, from there he unscrewed the grate and slipped outside. Tam looked out at the stars and mountains that encircled him, And disappeared into the night. So, was it bad?